The purpose of the External Resources Support and Dissemination Core is to disseminate research resources and findings from the Center to scientific and policy communities. The Core proposes the following activities: 1. Facilitate the dissemination and use of the RAND Family Life Surveys (FLSs) to the scientific community. The FL surveys include the two Malaysian Family Life Surveys (MFLS-1 in 1976 and MFLS-2 in 1988), the Indonesian Family Life Surveys (IFLS in 1993 and IFLS-AD, pending final NIA approval, in 1996), and the Matlab Health and Socioeconomic Survey (MHSS) in Bangladesh, pending final NIA approval, in 1995). We will exploit two mechanisms. First, we will develop a state-of-the-art electronic information and access service. Second, there currently exists an FL newsletter, and the Core will bring out one special issue per year for the newsletter which will be dedicated to topics on aging. 2. Organize a conference in year 02 of the Center, focusing on research using the FL surveys for aging-related research. 3. Disseminate information about a number of areas of comparable measurements in the FL survey (especially the MFLS-2 Senior sample and the IFLS-AD), the Health and Retirement Survey (HRS), and the Asset and Health Dynamics of the oldest-old (AHEAD) survey. These include health, income and wealth, family structure and support mechanisms, and intergenerational transfers. 4. To organize a conference in year 04, focusing on U.S.-Asia international comparative research on aging issues. Papers would use the FL surveys in combination with the HRS and AHEAD surveys. 5. To provide resources for researchers to have access to a RAND communications analyst to facilitate the synthesis of results into policy briefs and policy-oriented papers more accessible to the Federal government and the policy making community.